


Avi just really wants to wreck Mitch

by ayyykati3



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: 5 Times, A lot of sex, M/M, Mavi - Freeform, Multi, Riding, endgame mitch and avi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyykati3/pseuds/ayyykati3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avi has always liked Mitch even though it seems like Mitch is more than content getting it from his other bandmates and various friends. After walking in on Mitch one too many times Avi breaks out of his shell and claims what's his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avi just really wants to wreck Mitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story so tell me what you guys think! Also there might a lot of typos/ formatting problems since Im on mobile :/ (also ignore the extra sentence at the end! it wont let me delete it cry)

Avi had always had a crush on Mitch. Sure he and the others joked about it, but what the others didn't know was that his initial infatuation with the countertenor grew into something much more. He never made a move though, considering Mitch didn't seem too big on commitment at the moment. Now it wasn't like Mitch had one night stands all the time, seeing how busy everyone was with tour and promoting their new album. It was just that Mitch decided to go after his own bandmates except for him. Avi tried to play it off, thinking that he was just closer to Kevin and Scott, but what really bothered him was how he seemed to always walk in on Mitch only to see that he didn't notice at all. Avi felt invisible.

They had just finished performing and while Avi originally planned to get drinks with Scott, Kirstie and some others, he decided to make his way back to the hotel. On the ride back he couldn't help but wonder why Mitch decided to call it an early night. Usually he and Scott were attached at the hip, and Avi's confusion only peaked when he saw Scott only spare Mitch a wink and knowing glance. Trudging his way down the hall to his shared room with Kevin, he heard some perculiar noises. It sounded almost like Mitch? But why would he be making these high pitched whining noises? What were he and Kevin doing? What Avi did next he blamed completely on his exhaustion as he opened the door.

And wow. The sight in front of him almost gave him an erection. Mitch was bent over the side of the bed as Kevin was pounding into him repeatedly. And the _sounds_ Mitch was making made him want to push Kevin aside and take his place. Eventually after what seemed like hours Mitch noticed his presence and let out a high shriek, causing him and Kevin to fall on the ground. "Oh hi Avi! Didn't know you'd be back so soon!" Mitch chuckled nervously as he slid his boxers on. "Oh. Um. Yeah didn't feel like drinks tonight," Avi forced out, his face burning. Avi didn't get to say anything more as Mitch quickly sped out of the room with a rushed goodbye to the both of them. Avi turned to look at Kevin who looked completely guilty and he felt _bad_ even though it wasn't his fault so he tried to lighten the mood. "So, took a liking to our little Mitchie huh?" he teased. This seemed to release some of the tension as Kevin's shoulders dropped. "I think that was a bit more than just taking a liking but sure," Kevin chuckled. "But we are _never_ talking bout this again." "Agreed" 

After the Kevin incident, Mitch was a lot more careful around Avi. Little touches that used to be reassuring set him off and it didn't take long for the others to notice. After Scott cornered him, he looked for Mitch and grabbed him into a big hug telling him that it was alright and all went back to normal. 

Normal lasted exactly 2 days. On the day of their spreecast Avi was setting up the conputer and waiting for Kirstie to arrive. Scott and Kevin were sitting on the couch with their phones but Mitch was nowhere to be found.  
"Hey Scott, do you know where Mitch is?"  
"Yeah he's in the bathroom, why?"  
"Just that we're about to start soon" Avi stated.  
"Then why don't you go get him?" Scott teased.  
Smacking Scott's foot on his way to the bathroom, Avi didn't even have _time_ to avoid what he saw next. One of the staff was holding Mitch against the wall while thrusting into him slowly, savoring the moans and whines that fell out of his mouth. 

Avi never ran out of any place quicker.

Avi couldn't sleep. It was another hotel night and Avi couldn't sleep. It didn't help that Mitch and Scott were next door either, seeing that Scott was pounding into Mitch so hard the headboards were hitting the walls. Hearing the sounds Mitch was making just made Avi want _so_ much. Avi was addicted. He wanted everything Mitch. He wanted to wake up with a cranky Mitch demanding coffee. He wanted to be there at his worst, wanted to be the reason behind his adorable laughing fits. And damn it, Avi blamed his horny mind but he wanted to be the only person who could make Mitch fall apart.

Silently cursing Kevin for being such a heavy sleeper, he rolled to his side trying to find sleep. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Scott through the paper thin walls saying, "Mitchie I swear if you can't quiet down I'm calling Alex down here to take care of you."

Looks like he wasn't getting sleep anytime soon.

By this point Avi was losing his patience. It seemed like he was the only one besides the girls that Mitch hasn't touched yet. Was he unattractive? Did Mitch not like him as much as he thought? They had great chemistry for pete's sake Mitch called him big daddy on a daily basis! 

Avi asked around for advice, but none seemed to help. Scott just kept laughing, Kevin shrugged and said to just let it happen, and Kirstie just gave him the false hope that he and Mitch could have any future together. Avi considered himself a patient man but all of that was lost when he found Mitch fucking himself with a dildo, and decided to come up with a plan.

The group was in L.A. for the day, and Avi immediately called dibs on hanging out with Scott and Mitch. Mitch looked a little uncomfortable with the decision but Avi brushed it off to the heat. After going out to eat, Avi invited them over to their place, and pulled out a few movies.  
"So Avi, I know we hang out a lot but you seemed real eager to hang out with us today," Scott started.  
"Is that a bad thing? I could always kick you guys out," Avi teased.  
"Whoa, no need to get feisty there, if I remember correctly, you begged us to come over, right Misha?"  
"Yeah big daddy, you can't get enough of us," Mitch joked, but it lacked his usual enthusiasm.  
"Fine, fine," Avi said raising his hands up. "You caught me redhanded!"  
Scott let out a whoop of victory, high fiving Mitch and stood up.  
"Hey Avs is it ok if I pick up Kirstie? Kevin had to take Beyonce to the shop," Scott asked before taking his keys and throwing a wink over his shoulder as he went out the door.  
"Hmm I thought Kirstie was with Jeremy?" Mitch questioned.  
"Guess she missed us"  
Mitch hummed in contentment while pulling out his phone. Just as Avi was about to get up for water Mitch started talking.  
"I know you saw'  
Shit.  
"Umm, saw what?"  
"Do you really want me to go into detail?" Mitch scoffed.  
Turning red, Avi let out a quick no and asked, "How come you never said anything if you knew I saw?"  
Mitch made a face, "Well there's not a lot of ways to say 'Hey I know you saw me having sex did you enjoy the show?'"  
"How come you never chose me?" Avi asked internally shitting himself fron how stupid he was acting.  
"Um?" Mitch let out while turning red.  
"It's ok! Ignore me please my brain to mouth filter isn't working today," Avi chuckled nervously.  
"Obviously," Mitch scoffed "But um, I never wanted to because I wanted more?"  
"What do you mean by more?"  
"I-it's just that I really like you" Mitch whispered "And I don't just want a one night stand, I want the full deal"  
Avi couldn't believe it, hus stomach was doing somersaults at Mitch's confession. His crush liking him back? He hadn't felt this happy since his last girlfriend, and now Mitch, his beautiful little Mitch was sitting here telling him that he wants to try out a relationship. Apparently he took to long to speak up because Mitch's hopeful face now looked crestfallen.  
"It's ok, you don't have to like me back, I can leave-"  
"No" Avi shouted, causing Mitch to flinch "I mean no, Mitch, I feel the same way," Avi smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Really"  
Mitch giggled, "Ew, we sound like a John Green novel."  
"I'd sound like any cheesy love story as long as I have you," Avi crooned  
"Stoooop!" Mitch whined while pushing his head into Avi's shoulder, causing Avi to chuckle.  
"Does this mean we can have sex now?" Mitch asked while settling himself on Avi's lap and grinding slowly "Cause momma's _really_ horny."  
Avi groaned and moved his hands to Mitch's waist, "I don't know Mitchie, you've been very naughty, fucking people who weren't me. Did you enjoy it? Them pounding into you so hard you couldn't do anything but moan and take it?"  
Mitch let out a soft moan as he started grinding harder, "Mm, of course I liked it" Mitch gasped when Avi pinched his nipple, "Kept imagining it was you though"  
"Yeah? What do you want Mitchie? You want me to fuck you so hard you can't rememeber your name?"  
"Bedroom" Mitch whined out.  
"I don't think so, think I'll take you right here" Avi said lowly while mouthing at his neck.  
"What- what about the others?" Mitch gasped as Avi bit the spot under his earlobe, " Aren't they coming?"  
"Nope, got them to leave us alone for awhile" Avi said while leaving open kisses on Mitch's clothed chest.  
"You mean you planned this?!" Mitch cried out when Avi bit down hard on his nipple, and moved to take both their shirts out. "Avi, fuck me already!"  
"Well since you asked so nicely, pants and boxers off"  
Mitch scrambled off his lap and quickly took of the rest of his clothes off, allowing Avi to gaze hungrily at his naked body. He was lithe but had defined muscles, and his cock was flushed pink and hard, oozing precum out the tip. Avi never took his eyes off Mitch as he pulled his pants off, and grabbed the lube out of his pocket which Mitch scoffed at.  
"Well looks like daddy came prepared," Mitch laughed.  
"You won't be looking so smug for long," Avi said as he coated his fingers with lube while siganling Mitch to come sit on his lap.  
"Yeah?"  
"Mitchie," Avi warned.  
"Ok daddy," Mitch giggled, and fuck, Avi couldn't take it anymore, and stuck a finger inside without warning which earned a suprised yelp from Mitch that slowly turned into a moan. Avi worked another finger inside, scissoring him open slowly while soaking all of Mitch's little gasps and moans.  
"I'm ready Avi," Mitch panted, "I wanna ride you now please"  
"Are you sure? I didn't stretch you out enough"  
"S'okay," Mitch slurred, "Like the burn"  
Avi couldn't get another word out as Mitch pulled out his fingers and began pushing down on his cock. And _fuck_. Mitch was so warm and unbelievably tight. If Avi was going to die today he would want to die with Mitch letting out soft little moans while he's sinking down on his cock. When Mitch bottomed out he let out a moan and started swiveling his hips before he started to slowly move up and down.  
"Fuck daddy," Mitch mewled as he started moving faster, "Your cock is so big, fills up ny tight little hole so good"  
Avi gripped his hips tightly, "Yeah? You like that Mitchie? You like my big cock stretching you open?" Avi groaned in pleasure, "What if we stopped right now?"  
Avi pulled Mitch down and held him there, causing Mitch to whine at the full feeling.  
"I'm setting the pace now baby, gonna _wreck_ you," Avi growled.  
"Whatever! Just hurry please daddy!" Mitch whined as he tried to move.  
Avi slapped his ass and Mitch let out a loud moan, "Patience Mitchie, but since you asked so nicely, I'll let it slide just for today."  
Avi kissed Mitch's neck before lifting him up slowly, savoring how desparate Mitch looked before slamming him back down, both of them letting out loud moans. Avi pulled the coffee table closer to him with his feet to plant them on there as he fucked up into Mitch at a brutal pace. Mitch let out whimpers and moans as Avi kept pounding into him and whined when Avi stopped and held him just so the tip of his cock was inside.  
"Avi please" Mitch mewled, "I was so close!"  
Avi flicked his nipple, "Ah but I said I was controlling the pace didn't I? I just want a little fun first"  
Avi then started sucking on Mitch's nipple, and left hickies all over his neck and chest. His other hand slid down to where the tip of his cock was still inside of Mitch's ass and he pressed at the rim, earning a loud moan from the younger boy.  
"Avi I swear if you don't-"  
Mitch was cut off as Avi slammed him down on his cock, going back to the swift pace from before. Avi felt his release quickly approaching and he gripped Mitch's hips even tighter az he fucked him faster and harder.  
"Daddy!" Mitch cried out, "I'm going- i'm close daddy, fuck fuck fuck me!"  
Avi growled and kept up his unforgiving pounding and moved his hand to jack Mitch off, quickly making Mitch cum into his hand. Seeing Mitch come apart and lose it on his cock did it for him as he thrusted one more time before shooting hot cum into Mitch's hole. He pulled out slowly and felt his dick twitch in interest as he watched his cum seep out of Mitch's hole. Mitch must of caught the hungry look in his eyes as he huffed and pouted.  
"Please no more, I don't think I can walk after this," Mitch whined.  
"Alright fine," Avi chuckled as he cuddled Mitch close, "You're safe for now."  
"I'M ASSUMING IT'S SAFE NOW SINCE MITCH STOPPED SCREAMING"  
"SCOTT"  
After the Kevin incident,

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about how smutty it turned out to be I was only planning on writing mavi smut but I got carried away whyyy


End file.
